Share!
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Pandora and Kemeko love to play together, but still have their squabbles, but they soon learn that they can have more fun if they learn to share their toys! COMPLETED!


**Hey there fans! Yes, yet another one-shot due to a plot bunny attack!**

 **In this short fic, Pandora and Kemeko learn that playtime is a lot more fun if you learn to share! Which I'm sure we all had to learn at some point in our lives!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Share!**

It was a Saturday in the early hours of the morning in the Turtles Lair under New York city, and the turtles and Monalisa were sitting in the TV area watching an action film, savouring the time they had before Master Splinter who was resting in his quarters called them back for training.

Michelangelo and Donatello were on beanbags sharing some BBQ flavoured crisps. Mona was curled up on the sofa with her head on Raphael's lap whilst Leonardo sat on one of the armchairs.

* * *

As they were doing that, Raphael and Monalisa's daughter Pandora and Leonardo's adopted daughter Kemeko were playing on a soft mat on the floor of the lair nearby with their toys.

Pandora was pretending to have a tea party with her special bears, Ninja Bear, Geisha Bear and Cuddles along with a couple of dolls and a toy tea set, whilst Kemeko was playing with some foam building blocks, stacking them up then knocking them down laughing.

Leonardo glanced over at the girls, feeling satisfied that they were happily playing then looked back at the film as the it began to start.

* * *

But the peace didn't last very long as mutants almost jumped out of their skins when they heard shouting behind them.

"Hey!"

"That's my doll!"

"No! I was still playing with it!"

"Let go!"

Looking over, the four turtles and the lizard lady saw Pandora and Kemeko doing tug of war on a Geisha Ragdoll.

"Girls! Stop that!" Mona called out but the two girls didn't listen as they continued to pull on each end of the doll trying to get it out of the other's grip "Girls! No need to do that!".

But again the girls were so heavily into trying to get the doll from the other they still didn't hear Mona.

"Girls you're going to rip that doll in half!" Donatello called over "Quit it!"

But still the girls didn't listen.

* * *

Sighing, Mona got ready to stand up from the sofa to stop the fight, but as she did, the doll tore in half, Kemeko got the body and Pandora got the head.

Time seemed to stop for a second as the two girls looked at the destroyed toy, they then looked at each other then at the grown ups before beginning to cry.

"Waaaahhhh!"

At the sound of their crying, the adults leapt out of their seats and went over to console the girls.

"WAAAHHHHHH!" sobbed Pandora seeing her mother and father, "Kemeko pulled the head off my ragdoll! Waaaaahhhhh!"

Kemeko also wailed as she held up the body to which Mona took from her and looked at it and Michelangelo took the dolls head from Pandora.

"Awww, don't worry girls." Mona smiled analysing the doll "I can sew the head back on no problem!"

The girls crying ceased and soon became soft sniffles then both Leonardo and Raphael asked the girls why they were fighting.

"Kemeko took my rag doll when we were having our tea party." Pandora said with a pout.

"I only wanted to play with it." Kemeko defended.

"But it's my doll!" Pandora said.

"It's mine too!" Kemeko said.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Michelangelo looked at Donatello who was rolling his eyes.

"We were just like that weren't we?" he said.

Donatello nodded as he looked at the girls starting to squabble again.

"Yeah," he said almost ashamed to admit it "Always fighting our way to the toys."

"I think Raph was the worst." Michelangelo murmured "Always possessive of his toys."

"I heard that!" Raphael said as he and Leonardo tried to get their daughters to stop squabbling.

"Girls!" Mona cut in sharply making the girls look up at her "I'm going to fix the doll, and you can have it back, but first you must agree to share!"

The girls looked at each other and frowned yet they nodded at Mona.

"Yes mum." Pandora grumbled.

"Yes Aunt Mona." Kemeko chorused.

"Good." said Mona "I'll be right back."

* * *

As the lizard lady walked off to find her sewing box, the turtles decided to see what they could get the girls focused on instead.

"You got lots of toys." Michelangelo said pointing to the array of toys scattered around the place.

Pandora nodded and reached for one of the other dolls but Kemeko went for it as well.

"Hey!" yelled Pandora "I got it first!"

"Did not!" Kemeko shot back

"Did to!" Pandora spat.

"Here we go again!" Leonardo groaned.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Michelangelo said "What did Mummy/Aunt Mona say? You two have to share."

He then looked at Kemeko

"Kemeko," he said "Pandora did touch the doll first, and anyway you've got plenty of toys"

"Yeah! It's my doll!" Pandora gloated

"Pandora." said Raphael growled warningly.

The two girls then began glaring at each other.

"You're mean!" said Kemeko.

"Kemeko!" Leonardo warned.

"Oh for goodness sake." said Donatello coming in between the girls before they decided to lunge at each other

"Lets be nice children, if you're going to play together you must learn to share."

The girls looked at Donatello then back at each other,

"You're still mean though!" snapped Kemeko.

"No I'm not!" said Pandora.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

* * *

Leonardo put his head in his hands, Raphael sighed and Michelangelo rolled his eyes.

Donatello sighed then walked over to the small toy box looking for another toy for them to play with.

She then pulled out another doll like Pandora's except the doll's dress was blue instead of red.  
Kemeko squealed "My dolly!" she cried as Donatello handed it to her and she cuddled it close.

Michelangelo sighed in relief hoping that was the end of it.

"Sibling rivalry huh?" he said

"Yep." said Donatello, "We know too well about that eh?"

"They're just like their dad's!" Michelangelo said looking at Leonardo and Raphael who were looking hopeful that their daughter's had stopped fighting.

* * *

After a couple of minutes with no incident, Michelangelo suggested they go back to the TV area, and the others were about to agree they saw Pandora go to a doll house on one corner of the mat.

"I want to play too!" said Kemeko running over with her.

"Buzz off!" said Pandora "It's mine!"

"But I want to play too!" Kemeko whined.

"Buzz off!" Pandora replied pushing Kemeko, she didn't push her hard but Kemeko fell on her bottom and glared.  
Raphael slapped his head in frustration and Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"Pandora!" he snapped "Don't push Kemeko!" he walked over to see if Kemeko was okay and Raphael knelt down to Pandora's level and held her arms so he could look her in the face.

"Pandora." he said in a serious tone "You don't push people okay? If you push Kemeko again, you're going into time-out, understand?"

Pandora nodded.

"Good." Raphael frowned "Now apologise to Kemeko please."

Pandora nodded and turned to Kemeko who had been helped up by Leonardo and gave her a hug and kiss as well as said sorry to which Kemeko smiled and accepted it.

* * *

As the same time, Mona returned with the doll with it's head sewn back on.

"Ta-Da!" she said "The dolly's all fixed now!"

Kemeko and Pandora's eyes lit up when they saw it and they instantly ran over, yet they saw all the turtle's eyes were on them.

"Okay girls," said Mona "Before I give you the doll, are you going to play nicely and share?"

"Yes mummy." said Pandora.

"Yes Aunt Mona." Kemeko followed.

Mona then handed Kemeko the doll to which Pandora looked slightly appalled but before she could say anything, Kemeko turned to the mutant girl.

"Here's your doll back Pandora." she said handing the doll over "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kemeko." Pandora said with a smile "You can play with it, I'm going to play with my doll's house."

"Okay Pandora." said Kemeko "But can I play with it too, later?"

"Yes!" Pandora smiled.

"That's better!" Mona smiled.

"Well done girls!" Raphael grinned.

"Hey!" Michelangelo cheered "I'm proud of you two!"

Leonardo and Donatello just looked relieved.

* * *

The girls grinned and sat down to continue playing and the grown ups feeling relieved that there would be no more issues decided to return to their film.

"I think they got the idea now" said Leonardo looking back to see the girls playing quietly. Kemeko was holding the arms of the doll and making it look like it was walking and

"Finally" said Raphael in a tired voice, they all sat in their seats and resumed the film

"Kids eh?" chuckled Donatello.

"they can be monsters sometimes" said Mona "but I love them"

Raphael hugged her "and I love them too" he agreed.

"That we do!" said Michelangelo starting the film again so they could enjoy the rest of the few hours they had left before Splinter would call them for training.

 **Phew! The girls got the idea in the end! I know all about sibling rivalry having a younger brother!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little one-shot! Not sure if another plot bunny will attack me again, but we'll just wait and see!**

 **In the meantime, stay out of trouble and have yourselves a great day!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
